The present invention relates to a surroundings monitoring device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a surroundings monitoring device for a vehicle which monitors a blind area of a driver.
Conventionally, a device which picks up an image of a blind area in front of a vehicle on its both sides and conducts a monitor indication is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2007-172462 and 11-338074, for example). In the above-described device, the blind area on both vehicle sides is merely indicated on the monitor. The driver may recognize a state of the blind area from the monitor. Herein, in case there is a moving object, such as another vehicle, which approaches, it may be difficult for the driver to differentiate the approaching moving object from a stationary object and to recognize the distance from the vehicle to the moving object or the moving speed of the moving object.